Diep.io:Skullitron (Boss)
For the Fanon Tank, see Skullitron (Tank) Skullitron is a diep.io Fannon Boss created by ThePokegeek5000. It is completely his own design, the artwork is all his, and the entire idea is his. Skullitron is a Boss on Team Grey, like the Fallen Overlord and Fallen Booster. It will avoid bases. The Core's Stats are Hard Coded Values, and are not coded by copying the tank and giving it a build. It only spawns in teams and clans gamemodes, or in Sandbox, when summoned by the party host, using an exclusive Console Commands. Form 1 Form 1 Has 2 Skull Overlords, Skull Gunners, and Skull Destroyers. It also periodically fires skulls. These Skulls instantly destroy anything they touch that has health of any kind. (Does not destroy Arena Closers, Bases, Maze Walls, etc.) Form 2 Form 2 Replaces the Skull Overlords with Skull Spikes. It still has Skull Gunners, and Skull Destroyers, as well as the Skulls. If it's HP raises over 6,000, it reverts back to Form 1 Form 3 Form 3 Keeps the Skull Spikes, but Rotates their locations a bit. It also regains Skull Overlords, and Rotates the Swiveling Skull Gunners and Skull Destroyers. It can still regenerate to Form 2 Attacks All attacks for this tank give NO recoil. Attacks are Skullitron's methods of attack. The Skull is a Projectile fired in a direction that has a tank there. It's AI functions like that of a Bullet. The Playable Version of the Core has the bottom of the Skull Design on the Tank facing the way it is facing, but that animation doesn't appear on the actually appear with the boss, because it would appear strange. Hitting the skull with projectiles slows it down, decreasing it's reach. The Skull Gunner and Skull Destroyer Bullet are just Bullets. They function like plain bullets too. The Skull Overlord Drones are Drones, but their AI is moving as a group to attack, repelling and attacking from all directions, or clumping near the Skull Overlord as it swings for an attack. They can also shield the Skull Overlord, or the Skullitron Core from taking damage by blocking bullets. The Skull Gunner and Destroyer's AI functions like that of an Auto Turret on Auto 5 or Auto 3 , but with 360 Degree Coverage. When destroyed, they will Reappear in 10 Seconds. Their build is 7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7, at Lv. 45 (Impossible through normal gameplay) The Skull Overlord's AI functions by hanging around in a position to the top and side of the Core (Diagonal-ish. Position shown on the boss diagrams). When at low health, it will hide inside the Skullitron Core. It will occasionally swing and attempt to ram the target, being a 7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7 Build Lv. 45 Overlord (Impossible through normal gameplay). Once destroyed, it will reappear in 10 Seconds. It cannot move more than 12 spaces away from the point it is mounted on the boss. The Skull Spike's AI has them almost constantly moving, swiping at Tanks. If at low health, it will Hide inside the Skullitron Core. It's build is 10/10/10/-/-/-/-/10 Once destroyed, it will reappear in 10 Seconds. It cannot move more than 12 spaces away from the point it is mounted on the boss. ThePokegeek5000SkullitronCore.png|Core (Team Gray) ThePokegeek5000SkullGray.png|Skull Projectile (Team Gray) ThePokegeek5000SkullOverlord.png|Skull Overlord ThePokegeek5000SkullOverlordDrone.png|Skull Overlord Drone ThePokegeek5000SkullSpike.png|Skull Spike ThePokegeek5000SkullGunner.png|Skull Gunner ThePokegeek5000SkullGunnerBullet.png|Skull Gunner Bullet ThePokegeek5000SkullDestroyer.png|Skull Destroyer ThePokegeek5000SkullDestroyerBullet.png|Skull Destroyer Bullet ThePokegeek5000Skull.png|Skull Design ThePokegeek5000SkullitronArmSegment.png|Arm Segment ThePokegeek5000Skullitron1.png|Final Form 1 ThePokegeek5000Skullitron2.png|Final Form 2 ThePokegeek5000Skullitron3.png|Final Form 3